


[Podfic of] Improv

by the24thkey



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Byulyi was more delirious with fatigue than actually sleepy, at this point. Definitely loopy enough to play along with Yongsun’s romantic drama improv.





	[Podfic of] Improv

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Improv](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519626) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



 

**Length:** 14:39

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/improv.mp3)  
**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

**Music:** Spring Fever

 

 

A million thanks to the author for having blanket permission! <3 I wasn't able to find a pronunciation guide for mamamoo's real names, so I had to cobble everything together with individual hangul sounds and google translate and different idols' names and so I really, really, really, REALLY hope I pronounced everything right. /o/

 

Enjoy~ <3


End file.
